Under the stars
by Misari
Summary: Los dedos de Lucy acarician el rojo-fuego y Flare susurra una letanía, esta vez no de lamentos, sino de amores, más propia de una condenada que de una enamorada.


**T** enía ganas de escribir algo fluff -que se supone que _esto_ es un fluff- sobre ellas. So, here it is.

 **Renuncia:** Todo de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _ **Under the stars**_

* * *

Bajo las estrellas son dos mundos que palpitan contra sus hermanas sin tocarse. Palpitan lejos, a tanta distancia que se puede ver el borde de la eternidad. Y es que Flare se cree tan monstruo, tan demonio, que prefiere rozar con sus penas el infierno a dejarse engullir por el firmamento, -«no me toques, no me toques, no me toques», repite en una letanía brutal, entre dientes, entre muerte, con sus ojos de venado sacrificado mirando las estrellas-,

mas Lucy le canta serenatas sobre las costillas y le acaricia el corazón sangrante, y la mira con tanta infinita ternura que sus costras podridas se deslizan de sus mejillas y caen, caen, caen. Las manos de Lucy son de seda caliente y sus labios de algodón de azúcar, rebotan contra su sensible cuello-cisne y cuando rasquetea sus dientes contra su piel desnuda Flare grita a las estrellas. Y sus mundos dejan de palpitar lejos, y se acercan. Despacio, se acercan.

(Oh, que hermosas son las estrellas).

Entonces se le ocurre pensar que Lucy es una. Una estrella gigante, como el mismo sol, más grande que el mismo sol, que tapa todas las desgracias e ilumina todas las ilusiones. No importa que levantes tu mano y la cierres, jamás podrás ocultar toda su luz. Ella es más grande que todos los sueños juntos y Flare tiembla cuando la pregunta vibra en su garganta. Lucy la trata con tanta reverencia que de pronto se encuentra pensando: esto es un sueño, una utopía, el oasis más grande que me haya encontrado en el desierto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de ángel caído tiene permitido yacer con un ángel en el paraíso? Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, con sus rizos de hilo de oro y sus ojos dos pozos de chocolate caliente. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, con sus manos sagradas y sus palabras-placebo. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, que la ama. La pregunta vibra, y la garganta tiembla, y los ojos de venado sacrificado lamentan.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Flare? —su voz es terciopelo.

(Oh, ¡que hermosas son las estrellas!).

—Los monstruos no aman —sentencia.

Despacio, se acercan. Lucy detiene su ritual de servidumbre a la diosa pagana y mira a las estrellas, tan brillantes, tan relucientes, tan reinas; susurra unas palabras al aire, y el vaho nace cual fantasma. Sonríe. Las palabras son lengua muerta, un idioma tan antiguo como olvidado. Palabras que, como las manos-seda, acarician. El amor, Flare, comienza, el amor tiene tantas e infinitas formas. El amor es tan ancho, tan basto, tan eterno que no nos alcanzaría la vida para desvelar sus misterios. ¡El amor puede ser hasta cuadrado! Y se ríe. Lucy rompe las estrellas con su risa estridente y eso es todo. Eso es todo y nada. Por eso, Flare, continua, ¿te gustaría averiguar cómo es el amor de un monstruo?

Flare cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios y

—detrás de ellos se prende fuego la muerte; grita una voz desesperada que se aparte del paraíso mentiroso, que los ángeles caídos son los condenados a vivir en la agonía por sus cadenas contagiosas, y como leprosos, no pueden tocar a los sanos, ¡las cadenas atan, seres ridículos!; grita otra voz tranquila que no hay nada que temer, que si Dios expulsó a los condenados del jardín del Edén es porque les tenía miedo, porque ellos son capaces de cometer los innombrables pecados en nombre de la pureza divina; detrás de ellos Flare puede ver el cosmos explotar, y a sus hermanas, las estrellas

(Oh, ¡que hermosas son las estrellas!)—,

asiente.

—¿No importa que te condene, rubia?

Despacio, se acercan. Lucy prefiere darle por respuesta una acción, y pasa sus dedos-plumas por los interminables ríos colorados que viajan hasta la yerma tierra. Los acaricia, con la reverencia de sierva, los acaricia, los acaricia. Lento. Un palpitar. Flare se encuentra al borde de una tormenta cuando Lucy se pega tanto que no hay países limítrofes, sólo dos territorios unidos por sus reinas en un pacto sagrado de sangre y carne y éxtasis. Ah, pobres súbditos, cuando murmuran cayeron-en-la-desgracia (de amar, amar hasta que se les reviente el corazón, de amar hasta que se expulsen el alma, de amar hasta que sufran ¡huy, que dolor tan grande el que causa el placer!); que saben ellos, pobres súbditos, no saben nada de amor. Shh.

Flare se ablanda como barro contra las gotas de lluvia, y se baña en Lucy.

Despacio, se acercan… bajo las estrellas son dos mundos que chocan. Palpitan cerca, palpitan pegados, palpitan como uno. _Son uno_. Y ambas lloran estrellas fugaces y levantan la mirada, al unísono, la clavan en el cielo estrellado que es noche pura y testigo obligado de la belleza de los condenados que arden impolutos.

¡Ardan, estrellas! ¡El Universo es suyo!

 _ **.**_

En la calma, después de la verdad, se besan.

Flare tiembla contra el cuerpo de Lucy, enredadas como dos rompecabezas calientes, recién salidos de la fábrica, arman la promesa hilachándola con agujas de deseo: -los dedos de Lucy acarician el rojo-fuego y Flare susurra una letanía, esta vez no de lamentos, sino de amores, más propia de una condenada que de una enamorada-,

prometo, mi ángel perdido,

encontrarte cada vez que mire a las estrellas, pues ellas serán nuestras guías

y nuestras brújulas,

en este mundo tan basto

que nos pertenece

para yacer abrazadas, hasta que caiga la Nada.

 _ **.**_

Así, en la calma, Lucy le cuenta cuentos a la niña que fue alguna vez.

(dos estrellas se juntaron hace eones, cuando los sueños caminaban descalzos por la tierra y el mundo les pertenecía a aquellos que creían; dos estrellas se juntaron, una de la noche, otra la del día, enamoradas huyeron por el Universo, corrieron lejos tras sus colas de luz fosforescente. Habían enfadado a Los Creadores, ¡cómo pueden ser que dos imposibles se toquen!, decían, ¡pecado, tabú, infamia, herejía! Ellas huyeron, hasta el más allá, juntas desafiaron Las Leyes de la Eternidad y brillaron)

Así, en la calma, Flare la observa, embelesada.

(¿qué pasó con ellas?

aún siguen brillando juntas. Mira, ahí están)

...

...


End file.
